


Worry

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Bad Puns, Monologue, Oh god I'm not kidding puns, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Solo, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little punk deserved it.</p></blockquote>





	Worry

_**Cerulean Lute of Harmony Archives, subject is the seventh Incarnation of Serenity Shard #17. The following recording will be in Riverspeak.**_

Do I really need to do this? Yes? I really don't know if I even can. Where to start?

So, we are cutting to the chase, yes, the vulgarity? Stop giving me that look, I'm not being a pussy and stalling, I just cunt figure out twat to start with unless I know the basics of the situation you want me to describe. Okay, good.

I actually enjoy performing oral sex, especially on a woman. It is an odd taste and smell, but there's something about the variety in the few I have had alone that makes it never the exact same thing, like a variety of rare blossoms all with nectar inside. But, for me? It's the sounds that you get from getting your mouth on her clit, hell, not even touching it and teasing her with just a breath over those pink petals, that's the glorious thing. I said it before, I haven't had many partners, but I have done it enough to have a method, to start, starting with a burst of sensation, just a lick on that bud to coax the whole flower into opening.

I know the whole cliche, how it looks like a completely different animal there, but really, it does. Sometimes there's a small amount of hair, sometimes a lot, but it is almost never the same shade or texture of the hair on her head. The same goes for her labia, or folds or any deeper, never the same as a chick's body, pink or even darker if she is in deep enough heat. You put a finger in its mouth and it will just suck you in tight and hard, her muscles all around you, the ridges and bumps of her pussy almost, _almost_ like a cat's tongue, but much softer and wetter. There's this pulse there as well, that rhythm squeezing around any sort of intrusion for friction across the _right_ point as you run your tongue around her clit and down to where your finger is, where she is drooling if you are doing it right.

I like the taste of that 'drool.' It sounds unappealing, but seriously, that's about the consistency, and the only thing about a girl's juices I can actually describe with any words I know. The flavor is usually different from the smell, but either way, I can't really describe either beyond... hrm. Like I said before, it's rather difficult to describe. There's something about it that makes me want more of it, to encourage it, and to do whatever it takes to get it. I have fun with just going down there, but not going into her slit for a time, curling my finger and gauging her reactions.

Does she scream when my lips catch the tip of that little nub, does she whimper when my tongue is brushing across her labia as light as breath, will she gasp when I shove a second finger in her as I finally truly taste her? So many possibilities and things to experiment with, finding those exact points that tap into that wellspring... Push her against the mattress, the wall, hold her steady as I play, take her with hands and mouth before anything else. I feel better when I can do that, when I'm sure I won't wear out as fast. I enjoy sex just as much as any other man, as much as most Chosen of Serenity, if not more, simply because of how much I enjoy pleasing someone, but that's the problem. I wear out fast.

It means I do cheat at times. I haven't mastered the Auspicious Prospects of Serenity yet, but I get creative. Gentle kisses all around her nether lips, make her begin to beg and nip down on every little rosy inch of her pussy each time she makes a sound, a thrust of the tongue right _there_ when she is at her vocal peak. Fingers lightly parting her lips so you can meet them with your own, sliding within like your second head, but gentler. Doing it on your own has a certain charm to it that goes to the essence of the matter of sex.

Okay, stupid question I need to ask since we are on this whole oral fixation I have. Can you actually give a woman a hickey on her clit? I keep wondering about that. When I asked Sifu, she just burst out laughing when I asked and said I need more training in the Bier. I thought they transferred happy endings to the Lute a while ago, though. Anyways, I prefer licking either way.

It's not the most original tactic, I know, but whatever works. Sometimes it doesn't, which means I suck.

Literally.

Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. Wait, why are you picking up that... _Sweet Maidens, don't thr-_

**_Abrupt End of Recording caused by deserved concussive force performed on the speaker._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Little punk deserved it.


End file.
